double wedding!
by tsukiyo haruna
Summary: whose wedding?


-Ten year passes by the young Vongola so fast-

Gokudera Hayato succeeded to become Tsuna's right-hand man. As for Tsuna, he manage to keep a peaceful surroundings not only from his friends but he continued the will of the Vongola Primo who founds the famous mafia originally for protecting the people, and so Tsuna did carry on that will with his fellow guardians.

One day, the Vongola councils called for an unusual meeting. They declared that Vongola Decimo should make a step for his inheritor, a child.

By that time, Tsuna can't speak to the councils. First of all, if he has to have a child, he doesn't want it to be involved in the mafia world. He is already planning to give the 11th generation boss to Xanxus when he's about to start a family so he thinks he must not rush anything at all. But those plans changes when the Decimo's old man and woman requested him to give them a grandchild early so they could still have a chance to see the growing of the child.

Tsuna seems a bit shaken but decided to agree. Even the time passes that fast, something doesn't even changed a bit like his status of relationship between Kyoko-Chan and Haru-chan. The difference is just Haru did matured a bit since then, unexpectedly making Gokudera Hayato to fall in love with her, year after year.

The right-hand man admires Haru Miura so much even though the love he'd given isn't given back to him, but always to the Decimo whom Gokudera respected the most.

As for Haru, she also finds herself familiar to how Gokudera feels for her. But Haru's pain is much more intense than Gokudera. She finds herself pretending to feel good whenever Tsuna and Kyoko have their sweet moments together. She even felt out of place when the three of them were together.

Unexpectedly one ordinary evening, when all of the guardians gather in a single table with the rest of the family, Tsuna signals for an announcement after the food was served. All of them were staring at the well-respected Decimo waiting for what he is going to announce. He stands in front.

Tsuna starts. _'As you all guys know, my Oto-san and Oka-san is getting older. They requested me to marry someone immediately. I really don't have the guts to say this but as you all know. I've been in love to this girl for all this time and I'm going to propose to her today'_. Everybody was so surprised to the announcement while staring Tsuna walking, walking near Haru, pass Haru and stops at Kyoko's seat and then kneels before saying _'will you marry me, Sasagawa Kyoko?'_ The crowd was stunned.

They're all waiting Kyoko's answer. Then Kyoko's tears start to fell while saying _'Yes Tsu-kun'_ and didn't waste a moment to embrace and kiss while slowly standing the lucky guy from kneeling

Everybody claps & as expected, Ryohei cried out to the extreme knowing that her sister is finally a grown-up woman & that it would now stand on its own.

Suddenly, Haru stands while saying _'Sorry everyone, but I have to go home now, my father told me to go home'_. She congratulates the couple then left. Everyone feasted that night but Gokudera followed Haru. Haru was already outside when Gokudera catches her.

Haru was walking slowly while her soft crying can't be heard. Tears ran down Haru's eyes. Gokudera feels great anger for the first time toward Tsuna but he managed not to show it anymore.

His heart is breaking for Haru, and before Haru takes another step Gokudera runs and shouts 'Haru! Miura Haru' while tears also starts to fell from his eyes. Haru heard Gokudera; it made her cry so much more while Gokudera nears.

When Gokudera reached Haru, he didn't hesitate even once to embrace the girl whom he loves while saying in a sad manner _'Baka! Baka! Why were you trying to reach a guy whom you know hadn't gave you any special affection, why didn't you look around, why didn't YOU SEE ME!'_ Haru cries harder while saying, _'Maybe i-it's the same way why Tsuna didn't see me too'_. Haru kneeled down in sadness.

Gokudera carries her on his back while heading near a park. Gokudera didn't mind what Haru had said earlier.

When they got in the park, they sat at a swing then starts talking to each other. Haru says silently _'Why do we have to end up loving someone who not going to love us the way we do to them'_. Gokudera says shouting _'You're just too blind to see that they're so in love to each other, you always deny it to yourself, you knew this was coming but what did u do? Can't u love yourself just a little?'_ then Gokudera whispers calmly _'Can't you give yourself a chance to be loved, to know what love really is, WITH ME'._

By hearing that, Haru's tears falls again. While Gokudera, feeling that everything he said is just nonsense to Haru and starts to walk away, but then suddenly.

He was surprised when someone embraces him from behind and stops him from leaving while saying _'Will you promise to keep me happy all the time?'_ It was Haru crying. Gokudera smiles gently while tears of joy runs down his blushing cheeks then turn around to embrace Haru and sealed a kiss while gently reaching something from his pocket.

After they treasured those special moment, Gokudera holds Haru's shoulder then starts telling in a loud clear voice. _'I don't care how hard it will be for you to completely love me. I just want to be with u all the time. I want u to be mine and always be mine. And I know that this park isn't a romantic place at all, even though the moon is the only witness to this, I've been waiting so long for this chance and this day to come'_ while kneeling, he unveils the ring that he kept within his entire life. _'Miura Haru, will you be my wife for sickness or in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do us part?'_.

Surprised and relieved. Haru seems to forget the pain she's in a while ago and she didn't think twice neither thrice. She just spilled out a nice and sincere, _'Yes, I do'_, following an eternal kiss which the moon stands as their witness to the newly couple.

Everybody was surprised when they found out about the wedding plan of the newly couple. Both Gokudera and Tsuna visit their fiancé's house.

The boss and the right-hand man planned to make their wedding on the same day, church and time, in short, a double-wedding.

Not as, mafias but as best friends. Both they're best man is Yamamoto. Bianchi is the bridesmaid. Lambo is the ring-bearer. I-pin is the flower girl.

The wedding started. The two couples showed outstanding passion in front of everybody, this'd _'I do'_ part comes and ends, no one seems to b against d wedding, it ends peacefully while both couples sealed their first & last bow with a kiss.

After the priest proclaimed the couples as wife and husband, they hurriedly went out the church while for with doves were released. Tsuna and Kyoko will throw the bouquet while Gokudera and Haru for the laces. Hana got the bouquet and Ryohei got the lace~ they both smiled. They were really expecting to be next. The reception ends in the new high-rise _**'Kokuyo Tower'**_.

Where Chrome and Mukuro with Ken and Chikusa is its rightful owner. Reborn, after the wedding travels in Italy for some unfinished business. Tsuna and Kyoko's first son was named 'Tsukyoshi' while Haru and Gokudera named their beautiful daughter as 'Haruko'. Tsuna passes the title to Xanxus, Varia finds a cloud guardian in the form of Hibari Kyoya's vice commissioner. And so, the Vongola lives on, for some reason, history is repeating itself. Xanxus always resembles Vongola Secondo; everyone knew it all along everybody lives happily ever after. As for Dino the Bronco whom without his men always fails 'Ouch!' oops! I guess not everybody seems meant to be happy at all.

-THE END-


End file.
